


Always Near

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Protective Thor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever you need me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Near

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, there was thunder last night and I swear sometimes when I hear thunder it almost feels like Thor has my back like he's letting me know he's there. So I got inspired and decided to write this Thor and I down, I am here as his girlfriend. I'm working on two Loki fics and a Thorki which will start my Thorki one shot series. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! btw, the even in question did happen last year, the lighting striking my house and resulted in my one and only Threesome story Black Out/ When Lighting Struck so if you guys want to check that out you may.

There was thunder outside, I could hear it rumbling as I slept. I started liking it again, after that time when lightning struck my house during a thunder storm.

 It was nice to start liking it again. I lay in bed not noticing the smile forming on my face, I missed Thor. I always felt that the thunder was his way of letting me know, that he'd be there for me.

The bed dipped some moments later, I felt strong arms wrap around and a reassuring whisper. "I'm here sweet Valkyrie; you are safe in my arms". I sighed contently in my sleep, feeling his lips place a soft kiss on top of my head.

 I then turned in my sleep kissing his heart. "Sleep sweet nymph, I am here" he said tenderly as he let himself be embraced by sleep. The next day waking up in his arms was heavenly; I kissed him good morning letting him know I'm glad he's always near.

THE END    

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
